Doubt? No way!
by Sashasam
Summary: This is a random shot out of nowhere. Modern AU at fairy tail academy. Gray is a teacher and juvia is his student or...a lover? She comes and confirms their relationship with a confession.


**#**

 **Summer Heat**

 **#**

 **This is a random shot out of no where. Modern AU at fairy tail academy. Gray is a teacher and juvia is his student or...a lover? She comes and confirms their relationship with a confession.**

Summer was around the corner and everyone were ready to kick the beach,eat out and do other stuff to have fun…

But!

Gray had the worst luck possible. Fairy tail academy couldn't let their teachers out for break and Gray started to regret his decision on joining the faculty for a teacher post.

The sun was still high even after it's gonna be five. The heat was killing him but he still had some paper work to do before he could actually dump the books in his bag and walk to home and have a nice cold shower and food.

He was an new teacher at the Fairy tail academy for the last eight months and this was the first summer break after he joined. Stupid kids write exams and run off but it was the teachers job to set things right after that. The teachers had one week extra work before they took some days off for summer.

A knock on his door took his attention from the work. Gray frowned who would come up at this hour. And when the door revelaed a blue head , Gray relaxed though confused.

"may I come in Gray-sama?" juvia asked bending her head in room looking if anyone else were there too.

Gray rolled his eyes and waved the student to come in. Juvia lockser was a student of last year ready to graduate this year after the exams. She was an excellent student with brilliant and kicking at both academics and other curriculum.

Juvia walked in and her pony tail of long blue wavy hair swayed behind her.

"What's up? What did you need juvia?" Gray asked casually putting his pen down. Gray was very familiar with only few students and juvia was one of them.

" juvia wanted to return these books to you after the exams but forgot. So she came by to return them back." Juvia put the books he bought in book rack beside the wall. She had walked in this room so many times that she was almost very familiar with almost all the things.

" you could have returned them after the break. It's late already, I thought you would have already gone home." Gray said turning his chair towards juvia.

Juvia bit her lips and her cheeks turned a little pink at the thought. She wanted to see Gray one more time before she actually went for vacation. Her friends had planned a trip at beach and this was her last chance.

Juvia straightened herself and turned around and leaned on the wall beside the book rack with her hands behind her back.

" The student council had few things to wrap things up before we juvia stayed." Juvia lied looking away. Student council had nothing to do with this. She just needed a reason and she came in late so no one could see her at this hour and she was just lucky that Gray was still there.

Gray scratched his head at the thought. He thought only teachers were there. He did not know much about the student council but he belived juvia so he didn't pry much about it.

" our friends had planned a trip at beach of crocus and we are leaving tomorrow." Juvia said folding her arms against her chest. Gray looked at juvia with wide eyes.

" Hey! You didn't tell me about that!" Gray looked furious all of sudden.

Juvia shrugged off her shoulders. " Gray-sama never asked."

" what the-!" Juvia did not tell was busy with school work and hadn't contacted juvia past few days.

" Are you taking revenge on me? I was busy at school and that's why I didn't contact you." Gray retorded angrily. Juvia looked unshook.

" You could have atleast told me you were busy. Juvia was worried!" juvia looked a little angry too.

" worried? Why would you be worried?" Gray asked confused.

Juvia let out a breath she was holding in all this time. " juvia is worried about us. She is worried this is all gonna end and I'm going wake up one day feeling all this was a dream." Juvia told sadly looking aside.

" Juvia!" Gray said loudly taking her attention. Juvia looked as if about to break. Her eyes were holding on to the hope of this man and all her weakness showed at once.

" juvia knows Gray-sama says that she has nothing to worry them. But she can't help but think this as some high school affair you are having fun and I'm just your prey." Gray looked even more shocked. He motioned for juvia to come near him. Juvia didn't move an inch.

" come here Juvia!" he said roughly. Juvia sighed and walked to front of chair that Gray was seated.

"come closer." Gray said again. Juvia frowned and walked closer. Juvia was a girl who was sensitive to these feelings of love and she wasn't going get played even if this was Gray who was on the other side. She had long time of acceptance problems of society and family for her heridity problems though she never cared much about these, they left a feeling of insecurity deep somewhere that she would always ignore.

But at moment like this, all those insecurities came crashing to her even though she denied those thoughts.

Gray looked calm for a took a deep breath and pulled juvia's tie towards him. Juvia was startled at the action who lost her balance suddenly at the pull. Gray put his other around the slender waist pulling her closer while holding her still.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia held on to the arm of the chair for support but Gray rolled the tie in his hand and pulled juvia closer until they were looking in the eyes and their noses touched.

"Juvia lockser. Listen closely because I won't say this twice." Juvia gulped at the sudden roughness.

" what 'we' are is no game for me even if you think that. I never do these things for fun and affairs are out of option." Gray barked right in to her face and juvia looked stunned at him but her lower lip trembled.

"Then why are we hiding our realationship? you don't look at me the same way as before. You'd never hold hands. Even my closest friends don't know about us. You –" juvia said in trembling voice and her eyes were shut. She just loved Gray so much that it was hurting her this much.

Gray's eyes narrowed at the confession. He never thought about their relationship as like that. Though a nerve was ready to pop out his head, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Juvia." He said softly losening his hold on the opened his eyes and the next thing he knew was their lips were connected. Juvia tried to squeak but Gray just pulled her closer holding the pony tail and deepened the kiss. When they pulled back juvia was red faced at the sudden kiss. Gray had a smirk just looking at juvia. He always loved the way juvia reacted to his touches and kisses.

"I do love you Juvia." Gray said softly with a pink tint on his smile he usually give at times like these melted Juvia's heart.

"Then why-" before she could say anything Gray snapped again.

"you are still a kid! That's why!" Gray released his hold on the juvia's head and held her waist with hands.

"Iam a kid? What?" Juvia looked confused.

"yeah. You are still in the high not gonna let anyone know about us because I don't want to bring down your or the school's reputation down. And even besides that we are going to get in deeep trouble if anyone finds out. No matter what you think iam still your teacher and you are stil my student. A student teacher relationship is pretty dangerous if you ask me and that's why I keep minimum contact between us in school." Gray finally told the truth and juvia looked even more shocked.

"so..this was all for me?"

"I thought a smart kid like you could figure that out. Guess the school's top student is dumb after all." Gray laid back on his chair looking at juvia as if disappointed.

Juvia made a perfect 'o' with her mouth at this new found knowledge. She felt stupid and silly now that she thought that stufff. She looked down in shame that she doubted her lover like that.

"sorry" juvia apologized smiling at Gray.

" That's good. You happy now?seriously, where do you even get these crazy ideas from? And you didn't even tell me that Hey-?"

Before he could say anything juvia climbed on Gray's lap smirking down at him. She placed a finger on his lips with the same smirk on her lips.

" Listen juvia, we can't do anything here..we are still in campus." Gray tried to reason her. Juvia pulled off her pony and let her hair free. Gray gulped at the sight. He always thought juvia looked more hot with her hair let free. Juvia placed his hands on the headboard of the chair.

" you know this was your first confession Gray-sama. I feel silly now thinking all about it." she leaned her head forward. Gray blushed and Juvia felt like a heavy load off her chest. Seriously, these thoughts were killing her for weeks now. Gray tried to push away but he knew he wanted to touch juvia too. It's been too long they were like this.

"Juvia…" Gray argued weakly. Juvia kissed his cheeks to his jaw and Gray groaned at the tenderness of juvia's touches.

" Gray-sama…" juvia looked at Gray for consent. Gray pulled the blue head closer and their lips danced with soft touches. Gray thought about the situation they were in and if anyone walked in right now, they'd be dead. But screw it! He just missed this so much.

Juvia's blue hair fell over them covering them both and Gray had his hands under juvia's uniform trying to unbutton the school coat. One muscular and strong while the other lean, soft and slender. Gray's strong arms were getting tighter by second.

Who the hell would wear such thicks coats during summer!? Only juvia would wear sound of wet kisses and deep breaths of panting filled the room. The sun was setting by the time and the sunlight that was coming from the large window fell on juvia's face from the left side while passing through her hair. Her eyes shone her bright blue ocean colours and her pink lips were swollen from kissing.

And at that moment Gray knew he was beaten by this blue haired angel totally but had nothing but all to surrender. Their kisses were getting deep and juvia was moaning slightly at the way Gray was touching him.

"Gray-sama-!" Juvia squeaked when Gray went for her neck. His hands left the coat half done and started pulling her tie losening it and dived deeper in to the neck. Juvia tried to hold back at feel of Gray's lips at the sensitive spot at the jaw. Juvia threw his head back to moan louder but Gray put his hand covering juvia's mouth. They were doing this was already a danger but they can't be louder.

"Mmgh…." Juvia to hold back but just then Gray bit her neck and juvia moaned loudly. Gray started unbuttoning juvia's shirt while the other was squeezing her ass. The moment his rough hands touched juvia's bare skin, juvia was a goner.

" call me Gray." Gray asked looking at his angel. Juvia turned a shade darker at that request. Gray loved hearing his name from juvia's mouth.

" Gr- Gray…" juvia said faintly whimpering and Gray just had to stop his beating heart to hear it clearly.

" Again!"

" Gray!" juvia said more confidently. Something in Gray stirred and he held juvia lifting her up and put her on his desk while all the way kissing her. Juvia had to hold him tightly for balance. There was no need for further request. Juvia kept on repeating his name like a mantra.

" Ahhn..nghm-ahhh haaa" juvia was lost. But she was lost in Gray's touches. She pushed away all the things including the books and pens from off the table. They fell loudly to the ground but Gray looked looked like he didn't care about it right now.

Before they knew, Gray was on top juvia with juvia's shirt undone and kissing deeply. It was like they couldn't get enough. Both were panting heavily. Juvia knew she would have a hickey there on her neck. Gray moved from her lips to neck and then her chest.

"juvia..juvia…" Gray flicked juvia's nipples while touching her bare stomach with his large rough hands while juvia was still breathing heavily under him and the sound that came was not so hot. She just squeaked so loudly, gray just touched her tickle spot. Juvia covered her face in embarrassment and Gray looked shocked at the sound.

Both of them stopped and looked at each other. Gray was the first one to break while laughing making the poor girl even more embarrassed.

"Gray!" juvia tried to stop him but Gray flopped back to chair laughing continiously and sighed. Juvia sat back on the table still panting but looked at the her teacher in anger for laughing at him.

Gray looked at juvia. Damn! She was just….

'perfect'

With his long blue hair free running wildly, the hickey on her neck and chest, her shirt was half done exposing the silky white skin and breasts and her skirt looked ready to fall off from all their ministrations. Her expressions though was priceless, a cute frown while her face was flushed. And the setting sunlight from the window made her look no more like an angel but a demon. A demon of love and lust.

Damn!

Damn!damn!damn!

Fuck!

Gray took a deep breath and stood up. He started fixing juvia's clothes but juvia held his hand stopping him ,she tried to lean in for a kiss but Gray backed away.

"why do we always stop like this?" juvia asked frustrated. All their make out sessions always ended with these kind of things. Kissing was all the thing he would do and juvia was left hanging like this.

"because you are still a student of fairy tail academy and I'm still a teacher." Juvia frowned at the answer. She let Gray dress her quietly. He undid it , it was his job to fix now!

" I'm not satisfied." Juvia said looking away with a pout and Gray had to chuckle at her cuteness. Then he suddenly pulled juvia holding her chin to face him looking in the eye. Juvia still frowned at him.

"Trust me , me too..you are still a kid! Get that first. Iam not gonna do anything more than this until you get out this campus. Iam holding back a lot more than you think and I don't think this is going to last longer and you are way too hot for your own good. When the time comes, trust me you will be one begging me to stop!" juvia looked at him stunned. She didn't even blink an eye. She never knew Gray was….

" I'm not a kid…" she said faintly in a whisper. Gray looked at her seriously for a moment before giving a peck on her lips and pull back. Juvia sat on the table dumbfounded. She was not a kid! She was anything but a kid!

"When are you coming back?" Gray asked annoyingly. He thought he would hangout with juvia on the free days, guess the kid beat him this time.

"hmm?" juvia asked confused. Then realised her vacation. She felt guilty now.

" after one week…" she sighed looking down. She looked down and saw her coat was still not buttoned up. She tried to put them back.

" how can wear them in weather like this? Just let them down freely." Juvia let go and got off from desk. They toghter put back all things in order.

Gray pulled juvia to him holding her waist. Juvia still was frowning but Gray kissed away the pout she was having. She was still such a brat!

" sorry.. I didn't tell you I was going on vacation. I was mad that you didn't tell me -" Gray hushed her. He put their foreheads together while holding her cheek with his free hand.

" Don't worry ! Go and have fun with friends. I don't want steal their time away from you. Besides, you deserve a vactaion after that hell of an exam." He kissed juvia's forehead and led her to the door.

" you should get going.. It's getting late." Juvia nodded her head. She leaned up and kissed Gray on last time. The sun was set and the room was getting darker by the minutes.

"Good night.. I'll call everyday." Juvia said standing at the door holding his hand. Gray smiled and waved her good bye.

Gray sighed as juvia was finally out of sight. Damn him. They weren't supposed to do something like this. They were pretty lucky they didn't get caught. Or else…

Guess the summer heat got him.

 **#**

 **A/N: long time no see , everyone! *waves her hand* hope you liked the chapter. If you did , don't forget to leave your opinion in the comment section.**

 **Love fairy tail**

 **Love gruvia**

#


End file.
